deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasori vs Penny
Summary Naruto vs RWBY. The humanoid puppet vs The automaton. A battle of destruction, who will win? Interlude KR: Of puppets and robots. Technology and entertainment clash together in a really weird mix, and today we're going to show you the most weirdest and probably one of the most intense between self-willed half machines. AK211: Sasori of The Red Sand, The puppeter of the Akatsuki. KR: And Penny Polendina, The first and only Aura generating automaton. AK211: He's KR and I'm AK211! KR: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win...A Death Battle. Sasori Tier: Multi-City Block level Name: Sasori, Sasori of the Red Sand Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Ninja, Human Puppet, Member of Akatsuki, S-rank Missing Nin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 7, reliant on his core), Regeneration (Possibly High-Mid, can reassemble his body as long as his core stays intact), Flight, Various Weapons, Poison Manipulation, Can create sand clones, Iron Sand Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Summoning (Able to summon various puppets, like the 3. Kazekage), Able to control other people via chakra threads KR: It all began with a child, lost and alone after his parents were murdered in a war between nations. Young Sasori was left in the care of his grandmother and, upon sensing the child's loneliness, she taught him how to create and control puppets. AK211: The kid was so enraptured by the art that he created replicas of mom and dad. But since puppets can't provide human-exclusive things like "love" or "warmth", long story short, it left Sasori to become just as cold and heartless. He then became a ninja himself, becoming a high-ranking killer before he even hit double-digits in age. It even earned him the title that made him a legend in the ninja world--"Sasori of the Red Sand". KR: At the age of fifteen, Sasori left his home village, the Village Hidden in the Sand, and became a rogue ninja. During his exile, he would further hone and develop his skills in terms of creating puppets, transforming them from harmless marionettes into lethal weapons capable of mass-murder. AK211: How so? Well, try creating a human-sized puppet, fit it with a crapton of weapons, lace many of those weapons with a deadly poison, and control it with specialized strings of life-force energy. Boom! You're set! KR: How deadly a poison are we talking? Try a poison with so many ingredients and toxins that, to this date, there is only one known antidote. Just one scratch will get a good portion of this in your bloodstream, paralyze you, and kill you in just a few hours. AK211: Think he can only control whatever puppets he's got on him? NOPE! Through the use of threads made of chakra (a spiritual energy found in all living things), Sasori can even latch them onto the limbs of his enemies and manipulate their own movement. Mentioned chakra can also be used to adhere a ninja to just about any surface, including sheer walls and even water! And just when you think you might have him, he can escape using a Sand Clone and the infamous Substitution Jutsu. KR: Anyway, the Sand Village's greatest mystery was solved when Sasori was faced with a pink-haired lover of masochistic relationships and his own granny. Turned out their long-missing leader, the Third Kazekage, was kidnapped, murdered, and turned into a puppet by none other than Sasori. How do you turn a human into a puppet? It involves dragging out their entrails, hollowing out their body, and preserving it. AK211: Ungh...there goes my appetite. While I try getting it back, this shell of the Sand Village's leader is fitted with powerful blades, extendable arms, tubes that shoot poison gas and kunai knives, cables to drag opponents in, and perhaps the Kazekage's deadliest ability. KR: IRON SAND! Turns out the big benefit of eviscerating people and going reverse-Pinocchio on 'em is that, if you do that, you get access to any abilities they had in life. In this case, it was the ability to take iron sand and mold it into whatever shape Sasori wants it to take. Oh, and it's laced with poison, too, and unblockable because, if you do, it'll stick to you and lock up your joints. Good luck getting out alive after a fight with this guy. AK211: For someone who should be thirty-five years old-''' KR: WHAT?! You're tellin' me that this kid with black nails and likely listens to "Crawling in my Skin" is thirty-five years old? How the hell is that possible? '''AK211: Because Sasori actually replaced his human body with that of a puppet. What little human parts he has are used to manipulate the puppet and others around it. See that circlet on his chest? It contains his still-beating heart. KR: This body comes equipped with razor-bladed propellers, and a harpoon-cable to make Scorpion proud, being able to support his weight, zipline him, impale foes, and poison them. This guy REALLY likes his toxic liquids, doesn't he? AK211: Let's not forget that it comes equipped with flamethrowers and hi-pressure water jets that can effortlessly cut through solid stone. KR: Because of his condition, Sasori's no longer able to feel pain. And if you think that destroying or immobilizing him will bring him down, then that will be the last mistake you ever make. He can simply pull himself together if his parts are scattered, and if he can't use his body, he can just transfer himself to another puppet. AK211: Sasori's greatest technique, by far, is the use of a hundred puppets, which he can control all at once through a multitude of chakra threads. KR: How deadly are these puppets? How about 'Sasori wiped out an entire nation with them' deadly? AK211: Sasori is cold, not hesitating for a second to kill an opponent, but his puppets are only dangerous so long as he maintains a hold on them. If his chakra threads are severed or if the puppets themselves are dismantled, he'll lose control and use for them. KR: And obvious weak spot is obvious. Take out his human heart and he'll die like any ordinary human. Also, Sasori will do his best to end a fight quickly, leading him to underestimate his foes' abilities. AK211: Regardless of faults, Sasori is to be approached with care if one is after his head. KR: This is the guy who mopped the floor with Kankuro, as good as killed Sakura had Chiyo not stepped in, and killed the most powerful ninja in the Hidden Sand Village at the time. AK211: If Sasori is proof of one thing, it is that immortality in a mortal world will come at a cost--becoming a shell of your former self that is devoid of emotion or sympathy. If he's going to kill you, don't give him a reason not to. "I would describe myself as a human being who could not become a complete puppet, I am an unfinished puppet, whose lifeless frame still contains a beating heart at its core. I am neither dead, nor am I alive" Penny Pre-Battle KR: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. AK211: It's Time For A Death Battle! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Rwby Vs Naruto Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Muhammedmco Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years